


Multifandom moodboards and headcanons

by winchestered_again



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), but most of them I'm actually proud of, enjoy, some of these are low-key shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Just some original mood boards for different fandoms*masterlist in chapter one**headcanons are under each mb!*





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE, CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME!!
> 
>  
> 
> no pictures just links cause ao3 is being a bitch

//1// Jeremy Heere - Be More Chill - played by Will Roland - blue color scheme 

//2// Michael Mell - Be More Chill - played by George Salazar - red color scheme

//3// Jenna Rolan - Be More Chill - played by Katie Ladner - purple color scheme

//4// Rich Gorganski - Be More Chill - played by Gerard Canonico - orange color scheme

//5// Jake Dillinger - Be More Chill - played by Jake Boyd - yellow color scheme

//6// Christine Canigula - Be More Chill - played by Stephanie Hsu - white color scheme

//7// Allura - Voltron: Legendary Defender - voiced by Kimberly Brooks - purple color scheme

//8// Lance McClain - Voltron: Legendary Defender - voiced by Jeremy Shada - blue color scheme

//9// Keith Kogane - Voltron: Legendary Defender - voiced by Steven Yeun - red color scheme


	2. //1// Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3's being a pain, so have a link instead :)

[JH moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/3JI69zz2sPJFt/)

🌙He doesn't stutter as much after the squip and speaks his mind a lot more

🌙Trans Jeremy!

🌙He's asexual biromantic

🌙He's a sucker for gummy worms ( the red ones are his favorite)

🌙He wears swim shirts cause he's self-conscious of his scars

🌙He absolutely l o v e s to cuddle. He's like an octopus

 


	3. //2// Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another link!

[MM moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/htjVXDfAG5MH4/)

🎧Also trans!

🎧Prefers vinyl over CD

🎧He's a total mom friend

🎧Hamilton trash

🎧Total feminist

🎧He has heterochromia! One eye is blue and the other's brown.


	4. //3// Jenna Rolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just accept that there's only gonna be links cause ao3 is being a bitch

[JR moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/fVqRjijLIxDLK/)

💜Also a huge cuddler

💜You literally can't embarrass her

💜She loves singing (she's got the biggest range of all the girls; mostly sings soprano)

💜She could tell you anything about anyone

💜She's a proud gender-fluid lesbian


	5. //4// Rich Gorganski

[RG moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/cMlHk9ubnW0dD/)

🔥He's bi!

🔥He's lactose intolerant but drinks milk anyway (it only makes him super queasy at worst)

🔥He quotes memes constantly (it annoys Jake a  _lot_ sometimes)

🔥He's a really big Panic! fan (Vegas Lights and girls/girls/boys are his favourites)

🔥He still has try to not hide his lisp subconsciously after the squip

 


	6. //5// Jake Dillinger

[JD moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/9lLGQErLGlJ8e/)

🏀He's pan!

🏀He loves puns

🏀He's a total neat freak

🏀He quits a lot of his extracurriculars after the SQUIPcident (he keeps student council, drama club/theater, and GSA)

🏀He also spends a lot more time with his friends  ~~especially rich~~

🏀Two words: stress baking

🏀He has a wheelchair cause his legs had gotten 5 times worse while he was walking without his crutches.

🏀Tried to pop wheelies in his wheelchair for days after he got it and wouldn't stop until he got it right.

 


	7. //6// Christine Canigula

[CC moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/Qjujz8UCcnwcn/)

🎶She's asexual biromantic!

🎶She gets lost in her head a lot, especially when she's alone

🎶She's your girl if you ever feel sad

 🎶Drops musical references constantly

🎶She shares the role of mom friend with Michael

🎶She loves painting her nails 


	8. //7// Allura

[A moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/G888e90A9qbGS/)

💙She's a bisexual queen

💙Sleepovers

💙Student council president

💙The Alana Beck of Voltron

💙She can be a little controlling at times, but she always comes around for her team in the end

💙Fashion icon

💙Probably has some kind of makeup line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I'm doing au headcanons for vld


	9. //8// Lance McClain

[LM moodboard](https://spark.adobe.com/post/J2hOvTrwmtcCV/)

🌊You can tell he's a finger gun bisexual

🌊All the puns

🌊Math nerd

🌊Trans!

🌊If he could have any superpower, he'd choose invisibility

🌊He drank vodka on accident once and no one was the same. (No one will tell him what happened either, though Shiro seems to get even older whenever the incident is brought up)


	10. //9// Keith Kogane

[KK mood board](https://spark.adobe.com/post/AHQIICzcR7rHH/)

🔥gay as hell and will remind you every five minutes

🔥"Move, I'm gay" energy

🔥 _Matchmaker_ (no one knows how he does it and he won't tell)

🔥He loves frozen yogurt (especially if it's strawberry)

🔥He's hard of hearing in his left ear so he has a hearing aid (he doesn't use it, though)

🔥*to Lance* "I bet you can't jump higher than me"

🔥conspiracies™


End file.
